


The Perfect Cake

by RainbowMech (charlion_em)



Series: Tumblr Shorts [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M, could be read as platonic, hance if you squint, hunk's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/RainbowMech
Summary: Hunk can't follow his usual birthday tradition and Lance is there for him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write something for Hunk's B-day

“It's nice your voice was the first thing I heard today.” Hunk continued to stare down at his hands, afraid of what his face may give away if he looked up. Skipping breakfast had only prolonged the inevitable, but at least it was Lance- and only Lance- who came crashing into his room that morning.

Lance shifted his weight from foot to foot. He never could handle awkward silences or serious moments well, so Hunk fully anticipated the weak Joke from his friend.

“Usually you complain about that.” Then he hummed, “So, think Altean birthday cakes are made of green goo too?”

Hunk smiled without looking up. “I wish I had some flour. And eggs. And sugar. And milk….” His smile faltered.

“Hey.” Lance knelt down in front of him. “You don’t need to make your ‘super awesome Hunk birthday cake’ to have a good birthday. It wasn’t the cake that made the day!”

“Right. It was my family.” And sharing his baking with them, letting his young cousin decorate it once it cooled- then being surrounded by them as they sung the traditional birthday song…

A soft hand slid across his fists, “Hunk. Bud.” Lance sighed. “I'm sorry. I know I wasn't a good substitute for them last year when we were in basic training. And I know I can’t fill in for _both_ your family _and_ cake…”

“Dude.” Hunk unfurled one of his fists and brought it up to sandwich Lance’s warm hand. “It's fine. I'm happy you remembered.”

“Wew.” Lance turned to reach behind him. “Would have made this really awkward if you told me to get lost.”

Hunk swallowed a gulp of air as Lance raised a small fabric birthday cake between them, the stitches were delicate and it fit in the palm of his hand. “Lance. This must have taken weeks! It looks like… “

“The cake I helped you decorate last year.” Lance placed it gently in Hunk’s now open hand.

“Please don't sing again.” Hunk turned the small plush around in his hands.

Lance held up his hands, “No worries. I won't serenade you.”

Hunk set the cake aside. “Come ‘ere.” He pulled Lance towards him, wrapping his arms tight around shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Happy birthday. Hopefully your next one will be spent at home.” Lance returned the embrace, this time letting the silence last as long as Hunk needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
